


What's in a Name?

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Drabble for "Ancient History." Is a rose by any other name still a rose? (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	What's in a Name?

WHAT'S IN A NAME?

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Drabble for "Ancient History." Is a rose by any other name still a rose?

++++++++++

"He's perfect," John sighed after a finger and toe count. He cradled his first born in his arms, marveling at how tiny he was.

With all the technology in the Watchtower's med lab, the sex of the fetus could have been determined only a few days after conception, but they'd chosen to be surprised. Even if it was an old-fashioned decision.

"What's his name, Papa?" the nurse asked, pen poised over paperwork.

"Rex," his wife answered for him. "After our friend who saved our lives."

"No," John said. "Not Rex. Richard. After your father."

Mari smiled and nodded in agreement.

END


End file.
